the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7: The Smelly Necromancer
Can our Heroes defeat the Necromancer before the Shards energies vaporize them? Find out on this all-combat episode. Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Thanks to bensound.com for royalty free music! Episode Summary The episode begins with Mason Silentdawn erecting a magical barrier around himself as protection, which Aratal identifies as an anti-life barrier. The Necromancer brags that he is moments away from unlocking the secrets of the Shard of Omalgus and is able to keep the energies of the crystal under control as it fluctuates wildly. As he moves to do so, Immeral pierces his hand with a dart, causing him to break his concentration and drop the barrier. Mason raises four Skeletons to aid him, and combat begins. As The Necromancer began to take damage, Fillius gets too close to the Shard of Omalgus. It tears him from his bear form and puts him in a near-death state, prone on the ground. As Immeral rushes to his side to heal him, he notices that the druid’s skin is scarred and burned all over. With the battle drawing to a close and only Mason himself left alive, Aratal attempts to move the Shard of Omalgus with Mage Hand. Able to touch it without suffering any ill effects, he tosses it across the room to a safer location. As it hits the ground, another destructive wave of energy is released which causes the room to shake and knocks Mason prone, defeated. The large dragon statue begins to fall. As the Heroes recover from the carnage caused by the Shard, Rasend appears from the tunnel, bloodied and holding the head of the Minotaur Skeleton. Recognising the Shard as the one from his vision, he walks straight up to it, unaffected by the chaotic energy radiating from it. As he places a hand on it, it explodes. The episode ends with Rasend’s skin being peppered with red crystal and the Heroes passing out. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Aratal *Immeral Nial *Fillius Senneck *Belrun NPCs *Mason Silentdawn *Rasend Dracon Key Events *Fillius is hit with the power of the Shard of Omalgus. *Mason Silentdawn is defeated. *Rasend destroys the Shard of Omalgus. Notable Battles *Immeral, Belrun, Aratal, Fillius vs Mason Silentdawn and 4 Skeletons **Immeral: 1 Skeleton **Belrun: 2 Skeletons **Fillius: 1 Skeleton Quotes *”The dead do not sleep laughing” – Mason Silentdawn (Adam) **”Obviously the dead do not shower as well” – Aratal *”Aratal will probably get hit by a few of the bones, ‘Ah watch it, I know your aim is bad, but man. Trying to focus here!’.” – Ray (Aratal) **”noise” – Fillius *”Next is Fillius, what do you do?” – Adam **”noise” – Fillius **”Okay, alright…” – Adam *”Oh god who are you?! You are really, really ugly right now!” – Aratal **”I’m starting to look more like a Human I guess…” – Fillius *“Since some silly Monk steps in front of me, I don’t have line of sight, now I actually have to move.” – Michael (Belrun) **”Sorry to interrupt your 30 feet of movement.” – Cody (Immeral) *”My calves hurt. What did I miss?” – Rasend (Adam) Trivia *Michael retells the events of the last episode for the second time. *Immeral used 1 Ki point for a total of 5 Ki points used. *Immeral killed a Skeleton in one turn, on the first turn of combat. *Belrun used Hunters Mark for the third time. *Belrun rolled his fifth story Nat20 to hit a Skeleton, killing it in one blow. *Aratal used Misty Step for the first time. *Mason Silentdawn rolled a Nat1 to hit Aratal with Inflict Wounds, giving Aratal a chance to defend himself. He rolled a second Nat1 while trying to keep his balance on Aratal’s grease, where he fell prone. *Aratal used Magic Missile for the second and third time *One of the Skeletons rolled a Nat20 to hit Aratal, however it hit one of his illusions instead. *David used Michael’s inspiration point when he was hit by the Shard of Omalgus’ chaotic energies, making him the first to use an inspiration point in the series. He then used Jesse’s inspiration point when the re-roll did not go in his favour. A total of two inspiration points have been used overall, both by David. *Fillius rolled his second story Nat20 to avoid the chaotic wave released by the Shard as it became more unstable. *Aratal used Mage Hand for the second time *Rasend is covered in blood for the third time, though this time it is all his own. *Belrun plays his Eukalala for the fourth time. Category:All Episodes